


Beauty and the Sleaze

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Fashion Designer Gerard, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Model Brendon, Secretary to Model Patrick, model mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon is one of Gerard's hired models who has only one demand for working there and that's to choose who models with him in the photo shoots. He doesn't mind if that person is Gerard's cute secretary.





	Beauty and the Sleaze

**Author's Note:**

> The description is sounds cuter than it actually is. My bad.

"He's been like this since I found him," Mikey tells him, "I don't know what the fuck to do, dude. I've _never_ seen him like this before but he wont get up. He just _sits there._ "

They look at the dark haired man sitting on the couch, shoveling ice cream into his mouth and watching old episodes of 'Say Yes to the Dress' with mascara stained eyes. The wedding dress he's wearing covered in crumbs and different flavors of ice cream.

"Christ," Patrick says, "have you tried calling Tyler and asking him about it yet?"

"No," he sighs, "I don't have his number. Do you know what _this_ is about?"

"No, but I'll call Tyler, maybe he'll know."

"What if he's mad at Tyler? Did they fight recently?"

"No," Patrick says, pulling out his phone, "he'd be watching something else if they were fighting and I doubt he'd be crying in a Vera Wang. We need him right now."

Tyler picks up after the second ring, "hello?"

"Hey, I need your help," he says.

"I'm at the office, where you should be right now with Mikey and Gerard. Also, why are you calling me? You never call me."

"It's Gerard," he says.

"What happened," he asks, tone changing completely, "he hasn't texted me in four days and we were supposed to hate watch 'Riverdale' together yesterday but he never answered the door. Someone told me he's sick, is he okay?"

"I don't know," he says, "he's just sitting on the couch watching 'Say Yes to the Dress' and-"

"Crying in his wedding dress," Tyler asks, quickly.

"Yeah, how did yo-"

"Shit, I'm on my way," he says, "I need to grab a few things here and then I'll be right over. You're going to have to take the dress off him and set him in the bath, I'll do the rest once I'm there, but try to get him in the tub if you can. He wont get in by asking so him doing it willingly is out. You'll have to pick him up. Once he's in, spray him down with warm water in case there's any ice cream on his skin. He gets sloppy when he cry eats."

"Okay, and then what?"

"Find his phone, his password is 6969 and then you're going to have to hook it up to the bathroom speaker and go into his music app and put on the playlist labeled _Sad Bitch Music._ Once you do that he's going to cry harder, but it's going to be okay. So go do that right now and then come back and I'll give you more instructions."

He sets the phone down and takes the ice cream away and looks to Mikey to help pick him up. Once he's stood up they unzip the dress and haul him into the bathroom. Mikey pulls the underwear off him and they set him in the tub. He doesn't fight them or move, just pouts and lets them spray him with warm water. Mikey takes the sprayer and Patrick finds his phone and hooks it up to the speaker before pressing play on the list. The first some comes through and the second _Gotta Go My Own Way_ touches Gerard's ears he's sobbing. Mikey sighs and sits beside him patting his head. Patrick gets his phone and puts it to his ear, "now what?"

"Turn the warm water on with bubbles and let it fill up while you go to his room. Open the middle drawer and pull out a black pair of underwear, but make sure it's not a g-string. Today is not one of those days, maybe a thong would work if I knew how his afternoon was going to go. Thong for now," he says, "and then I've got his outfit already."

He opens the drawer and pulls out a thong before setting it on the bed.

"What's next?"

"Nothing just make sure you did everything. I'll be there in two minutes. Don't let his head go underwater."

"Okay," he nods.

"I'll see you in a second."

They hang up and Patrick and Mikey wait patiently in the bathroom, making sure the bath was bubbly enough. The front door opens and they hear shuffling before they see Tyler in the doorway of the bathroom. Gerard looks up at him pitifully holding out his arms and making grabby hands for him. The second he chokes back a sob Tyler starts stripping, "hey, there you are."

Mikey and Patrick immediately avert their gaze and soon he's getting behind Gerard in the tub. The sad man is quick to sit in his lap and wrap his arms around his torso. His head lays against his neck as he sobs while Tyler rubs his back, "shh, it's okay. You're okay. I got you."

"I'm sorry,"he sobs.

"No, I'm sorry," Tyler says back, "I should have known you weren't okay when you didn't text me anything."

"I ate a lot of ice cream," he says, "like a lot of ice cream and now I feel so sick."

"Yeah," Tyler asks.

"I don't know what to do," he sobs, "I caught Bert cheating on me with Ryan fucking Ross. That stupid slut was all over him at the party the other day and at first I thought he was just being his usual slutty and rubbing against him like he does with every alpha but then Bert kissed him and put his hand on his knee. I thought he was just drunk and so I was going to talk to him the next day about it but when I got to his office he was putting a necklace from _Tiffany's_ onto that slut's neck and pulling down his underwear to finger him. And I-I didn't know what to do, I just ran. I ran out and didn't even find anyone, I just walked home. I ruined my Blahnik heels walking. When I got here I wanted to go back and fight that tramp, but I was crying and I didn't want to go back to fight him while I looked ugly. That would have been disgusting and I _just_ got my nails done."

"I know," Tyler nods, "they look great."

"Thank you!"

"Jennifer did a really good job."

He nods and lets out another sob.

"Look at me," the alpha says.

He looks up at him and Tyler smiles, "you are funny and smart and sexy and wonderful and Bert is going to regret cheating on you because I know you and you bounce back fast you'll find better. But Bert? He'll never find anyone even half as good as you."

He wipes the tears from his face and Gerard frowns, "but now I'm alone. I'm all alone and I can't confront him because then I'll look pathetic. Poor fucking Gerard can't even keep his own fucking boyfriend interested. And I'm a _freak_ in bed!"

"I know. I've read your diary," he nods, "we definitely need to talk about some of the shit that's in there by the way. A lot of things we need to unpack."

"What does Ryan have that I don't," he asks, looking up at him, "is it because he's taller? Is it his hair? Is it becau-"

"No," he says, kissing the top of his head, "you're perfect. Everyone else sucks. I got you."

"I love you," he sobs, holding him closer.

"I love you too," he tells him, "now let's get you cleaned up. I brought you a new pair of shoes from Chic Weekes. Had him send them in you size for _testing._ And I've been saving this outfit for you until a day I knew you'd need it. And I've already called Ella to come and do your hair. Do you want it cherry red or beach babe blond?"

"If you aren't married to a nice omega and I'm not married to a nice alpha by the time we're forty, marry me."

He kisses the tip of his nose, "I've already picked you out a ring."

He hugs him tight and Tyler looks to Patrick and Mikey, "you guys can go ahead and go to the office. I've got this."

They nod and leave the room. Mikey pulls his bag over his shoulder and they head downstairs, "do you think it's weird that they just get naked in front of each other? Like, not even in a sexual way?"

"I mean, sort of," Patrick says, "but they've always been like that though. Even as kids. You remember. I guess it's weirder because they're older but they've always been really close like that. Like, close enough that Josh even gets a little jealous."

"Yeah," Mikey says, "I think they might have lost their virginity to each other."

"What? Seriously? Why do you think that?"

"Because Gerard got his heat at fourteen and he only had two alpha friends at the time. Tyler and of course Pete and there was no way he was letting Pete touch him like that. So I figured it was with someone he genuinely trusted."

"He seems like he'd be good at it, Tyler I mean," Patrick nods, hailing a cab, "so, have you and Ray done anything yet?"

"We're just friends," he smiles.

"Sure, sure, you know he looks at you like you've got all the stars in the world in your eyes, right?"

"He does not! Really, we're just friends. Besides I don't have time to date anyway. I'm a model, I only have time for modeling and traveling."

"So you're not interested in anyone?"

"I mean, I am," he nods, smiling, "but I don't have the time for dating, you know being a model means being away. I hate to say it but, even Gerard wasn't away that long and look what happened."

"Bert is scum," Patrick says, getting into the cab, "real alphas aren't like that. Alphas who love their omegas don't cheat. So, who's the guy?"

"No one," he says, "besides, he's not into guys like me. I may be a model but I'm not the prettiest model. I'm just tall. His type is more like Ryan anyway."

"God, Ryan, I'm so sick of hearing about him today. You're gorgeous, you're a fucking model! Men throw themselves at your feet."

"They absolutely do _not_ do that."

"They would if you didn't look so mean all the time. You look like the unattainable hot girl."

"Really," he asks, smiling.

Patrick nods, "you just have a bitchy air about you so maybe try wearing brighter colors when you're not working."

He tugs at the black hoodie on Mikey and the tall blond sighs, "yeah, yeah, sure. The cuter I look the more attractive I'll be to alphas. God you sound like Gerard."

They pull up at the building and the second they walk in Pet and Josh turn from the desk and go wide eyed, "there you are! You two are so late! If I were in charge I would have fired you by now."

"Sorry," Patrick says, "but we had an emergency with Gerard so we have an excuse this time."

"Ugh," Pete groans, "I don't care if the princess breaks a nail or two, you two have jobs to do. Get your asses upstairs."

"What happened with Gerard, is he okay because he still had a dinner with Bert this afternoon and he's supposed to meet with the new models today to get their measurements to get his summer line ready."

"He'll be here later, Tyler's helping him out."

"Tyler," Josh asks, "he's helping him? What does--what's he helping him out with? An outfit?"

"Don't worry about it," Mikey says, "just show us where we need to be."

He nods and they walk to the elevator, Pete standing beside Mikey and Josh between Mikey and Patrick. Josh chews his lip and Patrick puts a hand on his back, rubbing circles through his shirt, "they're just friends."

Josh nods and lets out a nervous laugh, "of course! I know that. They're just _friends._ "

"But he'll be up on our floor more often to help with the fittings so you'll be able stare at him all the time again," Mikey informs him.

"I don't stare," he lowers his voice and blushes. His smile turning to a look of horror, "wait, why? Did he say that I stared?"

The door opens and Patrick sighs, "no, Mikey's just teasing you."

He frowns and when the elevator dings they're escorted to the conference room and sat in two chairs with a plate of food in the middle. Pete sighs, "wait here. No leaving for any reason. Even if you have to pee, _hold it._ I'm going to gather everyone else up."

They wait there, spinning in the chairs and munching on donuts until Bert walks through the door and sits near the end of the table, Ryan trailing in behind him a minute later with a new Tiffany necklace around his throat. He takes a seat in front of the man and sits up straight. Bert clears his throat, "Mr. Ross."

"Mr. McCracken," he says, smirking at him.

Patrick and Mikey look to each other and roll their eyes before the other models come in and take their seats. After five minutes Tyler comes in dressed in a suit, "sorry I'm late, I had a bit of an emergency. Everything is fine now."

He walks to the end of the table and pulls out Gerard's chair. The omega walks in, the medium length blond hair falling down with two pins on each side to keep it from getting in his face. He wore a cropped white top with long sleeves. The neck of the top was around his shoulders while the waistband of the geranium pink skirt was above his navel, a black belt in the center. The skirt was short and covered what it needed to while holding onto every curve perfectly. The onyx black necklace drew attention to his neck and collar while the lipstick he wore brought the eye's attention to both his mouth and hips. He smiles and bats his long lashes, "sorry I'm late."

He places Mikey's contract in front of him, "I hope everyone brought their contracts with them."

Bert's eyes go from his lips to the exposed line of skin below the white shirt. Gerard walks around the table where Bert was and the alpha stands. Gerard places a hand on his hip and Bert's eyes drink in every inch of him, "you look-"

"I know," he interrupts with a smile. He walks around him, heels still managing to make noise on the carpet. He snaps his fingers, "oh, and before I forget."

He turns around and leans down. Bert leans up to kiss him but Gerard takes his hand and places a sparkling engagement ring in his palm, "I wont be needing this anymore."

"I don't understand," he says, face falling.

Gerard turns his attention to Ryan, whose eyes widen in fear when he looks to him, "love your necklace. It's from Tiffany's right?"

He turns back to Bert for a moment, "I remember wanting the exact. Same. One."

He turns his attention back to the front of the room and stands in front of his chair, taking his seat. Tyler pushes it in for him and takes the spot beside him. Bert looks to him in disbelief and Ryan looks as though his whole world was ending. Gerard looks to everyone at the table, giving a lipstick smile, "shall we begin?"

 

\---

 

Brendon's eyes open to look at the stall wall in front of him and how disgusting it was, covered in graffiti. He's never fucked anyone in this place, he's usually terrified his dick will shrivel up and fall off from some disease he'd probably catch just from touching the sink. But right now he doesn't care about that. His eyes look down, fingers in the dark brown hair, pulling it occasionally while the mouth around his cock opens more to take all of him. He's close already, he's honestly just ready for it to be over with. He's tired and forces their head to take him deeper while he fucks their throat. When he finally blows his load, the guy gags around him. He pulls off to catch his breath, spit and cum covering his lips. He's looking up at Brendon now, eyes watery and waiting for some sort of praise. The guy was twenty-eight or something but Brendon thought he looked a little younger with the sort of puppy-like expression he gives him. He doesn't know what to say, he's already forgotten his name. Brendon doesn't help him off the floor or even say thank you and the guy stands and wipes his mouth as the alpha adjusts himself back into his jeans. Before he can leave the omega catches his arm and looks up at him, trying to be sexy, "you're going to call me, right?"

He smiles and nods, touching his cheek and letting him rub his face against his palm, "of course I will, baby."

The omega smiles and Brendon leaves before he's forced to look at him and the bathroom once more. He throws a few dollars on the table before leaving and getting a taxi. He checks his phone noticing a few missed calls from Gerard. He groans, "fuck, that meeting was today. Way's Creations, please."

The man drives and he puts on his sunglasses and takes a small tube out of his pocket, emptying a little of the white powder onto the side of his hand. He puts his finger against one nostril and puts nose to it, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes. He relaxes back against the seat, screwing the lid on and pocketing the container. He checks his nose in the mirror and rubs it before licking his finger tip and getting what little powder remained off and rubbing it on his gums. After a little bit they feel numb and takes his phone out and calls Pete. The alpha picks up after the second ring, "where the fuck are you?"

"I'm on my way, I got held up."

"You were _hooking up_ ," Pete says, "great! It's the middle of the morning, are you at least on your way? Where are you?"

"I'm leaving McDonald's."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?"

"I'm leaving McDonald's."

"You're working for Gerard Way and you're fucking guys at _McDonald's_? Are you _kidding me?_ "

"I was just getting breakfast!"

"You don't even eat breakfast! Your idea of breakfast is eating out omegas when you wake up next to them."

He chuckles, "what's wrong with that?"

"Get your ass here, now! You should have already been here, met the other models you're going to be working with, and you should be figuring out which outfits you're going to be wearing."

"I'm pulling up outside the building right now."

"Oh my god. You were at the McDonald's a few blocks from here?! I should fucking strangle you."

Brendon hands the man cash and gets out seeing Pete standing near the desk. He hangs up and walks in. Pete immediately grabs his arm and pulls him to the elevator, "get your ass up there, Gerard will go over your contract with you later and you are to meet the other models, get along with them. All this week you're going to be booked for photo shoots in Gerard's clothes. But you need to be up there so Gerard can see which models to pair you with."

He rides the elevator up to the top floor and when he gets there a group of models walking by turn to look at him. Their eyes widen and he raises a brow at them hearing a few of them begin whispering, "oh my god.That's Brendon Urie!"

"I heard he'd be working with us but I thought it was just a rumor!"

"Any of you lovely omegas know where I can find Gerard?"

"I think he's in the fabric room with his secretary," one girl smiles.

He smiles, "thanks."

He heads towards the fabric room, not finding Gerard but seeing a short strawberry blond haired omega. He smiles, "do you know where Gerard is?"

"Yes, I need to go find him anyway, I'll take you there," he smiles.

He walks with Brenon down the hall, "you're Brendon Urie, right?"

He nods, "yep."

"I've seen a few of your photo shoots you've done."

"Thanks, um..."

"Patrick," he says, "I didn't think you'd remember me. I look way different! But you? I know you've been offered a bunch of jobs from that Fourth of July photo shoot you did a few years ago. You're an amazing model! I think you'll look great in our darker shades we have for this coming up season. "

He smiles, "thanks."

They make it to Gerard's door hearing a little bit of crying inside. Patrick knocks.

"Come in," Gerard says.

They walk in and see Bert on his knees in front of him, hands clasped together as tears ran down his face, "Gerard, please give me another chance."

"I don't give second chances, you know that."

He takes Gerard's hand, kissing it, "please, baby? I'll do anything. I'll give you anything."

"The only thing I want from you is for you to leave me alone or I'm going to call security to come get you."

"I was good to you, baby, you know I'm good to you."

"Tell it to someone who cares, I've already replaced you."

"What," he asks, a little upset this time, "with who?"

"A vibrator," he says, "it's nice to _finally_ be able to get some satisfaction. Please exit my office now, I'm very busy."

"Baby," he says.

Gerard turns from him, "Brendon, nice of you to finally show up. Take a seat, this wont take but a moment."

He presses a button on the phone and Brendon takes a seat on the side, "Bert, leave my office or I'll have them drag you out."

"Gerard," he says.

A few men show up at the door and Gerard points to the man in a suit, "goodbye Robert."

"Gee!"

He's picked up and escorted out of the room. Patrick closes the door and stands patiently in front of him.

"Glad to see you," Gerard says, "so, what are your wild demands this time?"

"I get to choose the model paired up with me."

"Fine," he says, "what else?"

"And that's it."

"Really? No imported water or champagne all the time? No first class tickets every time we go anywhere? Nothing absurd?"

"Nope," he smiles, "my usual fee and I pick the model."

"Fine," he says, "who would you like your partner to be? Let me get the book out."

"No need," he says, "I'd like for Patrick to model beside me."

Patrick looks shocked and Gerard laughs, "Patrick isn't a model. He's my secretary."

Brendon looks up at the omega who's looking at him wide eyed.

"Oh," he smiles, "sorry, a mistake anyone with eyes could have made."

Patrick blushes and Gerard rolls his eyes. Brendon turns back to the designer, "but I still pick him."

"He doesn't know how to model. He works under me."

"My demand is him."

"Patrick, do you think you can model?"

"What? No! I'm a secretary! Besides, Pete said-"

"I'll deal with Pete," he smiles, "starting today I need you to work with Brendon. Don't worry, you'll be working under him and he'll show you everything you need to know. I'll put you in outfits that work. You'll look perfect."

Brendon takes a pen and signs his contract before passing it back to Gerard. The newly blond man smiles, "alright, Patrick you and Brendon go downstairs and change into something, _anything_ more fashionable and then we'll do some test shots, find out what colors work best, get your head shots taken care of."

Patrick stands, dumbstruck as Gerard walks past him. He pats his shoulder, "congratulations, Trick, you're a model."

Brendon looks proud of himself while they walk to the elevator and Patrick's just staring at the floor in disbelief, "I had no idea you weren't a model. You're gorgeous."

The omega looks up at him and the shocked expression turns into a bright blush on his face before he rubs the back of his neck, "this is just temporary. After this I go right back to being a secretary."

"I think you'll do fine."

"I'm not that interested in modeling," he explains.

"Why not? You're a natural beauty," he says when they get in and push the button, Brendon waits until the doors are closed before he asks, "so, you ever _use_  that beauty for anything else besides not modeling?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to get what you want, free drinks, money? _Jobs?_ "

Patrick's jaw drops slightly, "are you asking me if I used my looks to get my job?"

"Your looks," he nods, eyes raking over him, "and of course other things you have besides that. I know Bert interviews most of the people hired here. I was just wondering if you used your mouth for more than flattery."

"Excuse me?"

"Or did you use what's between your legs instead?"

Before Brendon knows it there's a sharp pain in his cheek and Patrick's walking out of the elevator, "ugh!"

The few people outside the elevator look to Brendon before he shakes his head, "I forgot his birthday."

He heads into the basement closet that was filled with clothes of different styles and shapes. Patrick walks all the way to the other end of the room, putting distance between them. Brendon sighs and walks over, "you'd look better in blue."

"Don't talk to me," he says.

"Are you seriously angry with me?"

"Of course I am, you're disgusting and rude and--and definitely not the person I thought you'd be!"

"I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"What's disappointing is that you still haven't apologized for it."

"For asking you a question?"

"For being disgusting. I'd like an apology," he says, turning to him.

Brendon laughs, until Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, "you're fucking serious? God, fine. I'm sorry, is that better? Can we get dressed and go back up now? The Chanel perfume stench down here is giving me a headache."

Patrick stares up at him, feet rooted to the spot and his arms crossing tighter and trying to make his posture better to appear taller and more dominant. It fails to make him look dominant and makes him look pouty instead. Brendon decides it's kind of cute and gets annoyed before giving into the tiny man's wishes, "alright. Fine. I'm sorry I said what I said! Is that better?! You want me to get on my fucking knees and apologize like Bert upstairs?"

"I just wanted you to apologize. You don't have to be so rude and so mean."

He sighs finally calming down, "okay. Patrick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was rude and I apologize."

"Okay," Patrick says.

"Okay? Okay as in we can get dressed now and you're going to stop crossing your little arms and being all pissed off at me okay?"

He nods, "okay."

"Okay," Brendon sighs.

Patrick uncrosses his arms and they walk around the room trying to find clothes to wear, "I didn't know you'd flip at the question. Usually when I talk to models they just answer if they did or didn't."

"I didn't use my body or flattery to get this job, I used my skill and experience," he says, "not that that's any of your business."

"Believe me," he laughs, "the slap in the face let me know it wasn't my business."

"Sorry about that," he says, "I've never really slapped anyone before."

He shrugs, "it's fine, I've been slapped in the face for less."

"Bet you deserved it," he says, looking at him with a smirk. Brendon just nods, smiling back. It's a real one too. It's been a while since he's had a genuine smile on his face and Brendon thinks he might like being around this guy. They change on different sides of the room and when Brendon comes out he's dressed in a more casual outfit instead of the slept in one he'd been wearing. He looks at himself and puts his glasses in his pocket, fixing his hair in the mirror and adjusting the jacket he'd put on. He pushes the sleeves up to his shoulder and turns to the dressing room Patrick was in when he heard the curtain pull back. He's wearing a short blue dress with brown strappy sandals and a small belt. He makes his way over to Brendon and Patrick cocks his head.

"Um, why did you ask me that earlier? Did someone say something to you?"

"No," he says, "I just know a lot of people who work in fashion do favors to get what they want."

"Well, I don't do that. I just--I'm not like _that_ ," he explains.

It's awkward for a minute and he rubs the back of his neck, face a little pink before he turns away. That's when it hits him, the kid's a virgin. He bets Patrick's never even said the word sex without blushing. He smiles, thinking it's kind of cute before he lets his eyes rake over him.

"Growing up with Pete around all the time, he doesn't really give you a chance to even think like that, you know?"

"Yeah," he says looking at his waist and down to his legs. The next thing he knew Patrick was laughing. Brendon snaps out of it and cocks his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," Patrick says, "my brother was right about you. I didn't think he was, he says things like that about every alpha I meet, but it turns out you are like that. You openly look at every omega you meet."

"Pete's your brother," he asks.

"You really don't remember me," Patrick asks.

He thinks back trying to remember Pete's brother but can't seem to recall a thing about him. He shakes his head and Patrick sighs, "I remember you from high school. You were the funny band kid."

"I was the ugly duckling," he says, "but enough about that, I didn't know Pete talks about me to you. What'd he say about me? Good things? Bad things?"

"He says you get around," he tells him.

They make it to the elevator and get inside, "so he told you I fuck every omega I meet, huh?"

Patrick blushes at the word and Brendon thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Patrick's voice is a little shaky, "I-I wouldn't say it like that. He just says you like... _options._ "

"But never the same guy twice?"

He leans closer into Patrick's space and the smaller man stands up straighter to press himself against the wall. Brendon raises his hands putting them on the wall next to the boy's hip, closing more of the space between them. Patrick notices but he just drops his voice to a whisper, "yeah."

"What else," he asks.

"That they seem to come back to you after you're _finished_ with them," he explains, 'that you're good at doing _that._ "

"Sex," he asks.

Patrick nods and makes a barely audible gulp.

"What else," he asks, looking at his lips before looking back into the sea blue eyes, "tell me what else."

"He says that you tend to make the omegas you meet weak."

"Yeah," he asks, cupping Patrick's face, thumbing over his cheek with his thumb. He raises a brow, "do I make you weak, Patrick?"

"No," he says softly.

Brendon leans in the rest of the way, lips hot on his. He's moving them slow before his hands are on his thighs, picking him up and pressing him against the cold metal wall. Once his legs are around him he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Patrick kisses back slow, it's hesitant and shy and Brendon wants nothing more than to get him to moan. He reaches over with his free hand and stops the elevator, making Patrick jump slightly, but not stop kissing him. His hands slide up Patrick's legs and grab his ass. When he feels the lace on the underwear he presses his hips into his and moves to his neck, kissing the spot that always got him the best reactions. Patrick lets out a moan that sends small a wave of arousal straight to his groin. He sucks on it and slides a hand between his thighs making Patrick grab on tighter.

"Brendon!"

He smiles against his skin as his fingers tease at the skin around the waistband of his panties, "you make me weak, Trick."

Patrick moves his hands away and slaps him across the face when he gets down. He hits the button turning back on the elevator and wipes his mouth and neck. His face is flushed and he moves away from him, "I already told you I'm not like that. I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. I'll try to get along with you since we have to work together but if you try that again I'll make sure to slap you a hell of a lot harder next time!"

The elevator doors open and he quickly walks out them without another word, rubbing his forehead and fixing his dress before the other man has a chance to say anything. He's stood there stunned, no one had ever pushed him away before. He looks to his jeans seeing the erection through them. He's annoyed and turned on and he hates it. He's never been left after a kiss, especially not a kiss like that, and he's never been left with a boner unless he was the one leaving. The doors begin to close again as Brendon stares after him.

_Who the fuck_ is _this guy?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unsatisfying ending. I know I write happy stories with happy endings but this one's not that great. This was originally supposed to be a multiple chapter thing but I couldn't piece it together in my mind so THAT'S why it ends like I'm going to continue it. I might actually come back to it later though, I'm not sure. I hope you liked it though, and I promise the next thing I write WILL have a happy ending.


End file.
